


Halloween Surprise

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Sexy Costumes, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma has a surprise for Fitz.  It might not be what he expected.  Halloween fluff!!





	Halloween Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something about Fitz's sexy engineer costume, so here it is. This is just some Halloween fluff (which sounds like it should be made of marshmallows). 
> 
> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground, the world's best beta! Without her, none of this would make sense :)

Fitz stared after Jemma in confusion as she walked towards their bedroom to put her Halloween costume on. He checked his watch again to be sure, but it was still only 2pm. Far too early to get ready for trick-or-treating. The children wouldn’t even be home from school for another hour.

There were obviously still some things he didn’t understand about her. But that kept life interesting.

He returned his attention to the task she had left him with, getting the Halloween treats - an assortment of apples and bags of pretzels and popcorn - into the plastic cauldrons they used to pass out treats.

Since Jemma was otherwise occupied and he seemed to be alone for the moment, Fitz pulled a piece of chocolate out of his hiding place in the back of the kitchen pantry, behind the extra boxes of cereal. He was running low, and made a mental note to resupply the next time he was at the store. Jemma might not approve, but it wasn’t like he told the children about it.

“Fitz, could you help me?” Jemma called from down the hall. Fitz hurriedly tucked his secret sweets stash back into its hidey hole and went to find Jemma before she came looking for him.

He found her still in their bedroom. But the sight of her made him freeze in the doorway. Even though they had already had more than enough experiences together to last a lifetime, he was still surprised every time it hit him that she was actually his. That she had chosen him.

Jemma was across the room, adjusting her costume in the mirror. She had really gone all out this year. His eyes worked their way up her legs and the black stockings that ended mid-thigh, over the entirely too short lab coat, and finally to her face where he took in the smile that always made his heart feel like it would beat out of his chest.

He leaned back against the doorframe, fingers fidgeting against the wood, picking at a piece of peeling paint.

“What are you supposed to be?” he asked, mouth dry.

“I’m a sexy scientist,” she said, slowly spinning around so he could see all of her outfit. “I thought it went well with your sexy engineer look.”

“But-but, I’m not wearing a costume,” he stammered. After all of these years together she still made him forget how to put words together in a sentence sometimes.

Jemma had moved closer and now she was standing right in front of him, trailing a finger down the front of his shirt. “I know.”

He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, gently pressing his lips to hers, but she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and he followed her lead. She tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and he let out of moan, kicking the door closed behind him and walking her towards the bed. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, now desperate to taste all of her. Her fingers moved down to the buttons of his shirt, and they paused for breath once they reached the bed, Jemma sitting and scooting back towards the pillows while Fitz followed her.

“You taste sweet...like candy,” she said accusingly, and Fitz slid a hand up her thigh to distract her.

“Oh, Fitz…” Jemma breathed out, a gleam in her eye. “We have 42 minutes until Maddie and Max get home.”

 

_Thirty Seven Minutes Later_

The alarm sounded on Jemma’s phone and she lifted her head from where it rested on Fitz’s shoulder.

“The bus will be here in five minutes,” she whispered into his ear.

He sat up, taking the hint that she wanted him to get dressed. He paused as he gathered up his clothes. “You aren’t really wearing that out are you?” he said, gesturing to the lab coat that she was buttoning.

“No,” she laughed. “That would certainly start tongues wagging.”

She sat up and continued. “We are still going as water.”

“Ah, yes, my three favorite atoms. And you, my love, make the perfect oxygen atom.”

“Fitz…” Jemma started, licking her lips. “There is something I need to tell you.”

Fitz stopped, partway to the door, and waited.

“So...next Halloween we are going to need a molecule with more atoms.”

“I know,” he said with a happy smile.

“You know?” she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“I suspected. Hoped really.” While he answered her question, he moved back to the bed, and pulled her into a hug.

“But, how?”

“You’ve been in my sweets again...and you only do that when you’re pregnant.”

“Fitz!” she laughed and sniffled, and he felt her snuggle closer into his embrace. “You aren’t upset? I know we talked about stopping at two --”

“Jemma...you and the kids are the most important part of my life. I think the universe is finally making up for everything it put us through.”

“The universe can’t make up for anything--”

“I’m so happy with what we have now,” he murmured into her hair, resting one hand gently over her still flat stomach, “and I’ll be happy no matter what happens next, as long as it is with you.”

He tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. “Another child will just make our lives more complete.” Then he leaned down to kiss her again.

The front door slammed shut. “Mum! Are you ready to go trick-or-treating?” Maddie’s voice echoed through the house.

“I’ll go distract them until you can get changed.”

“Thanks, Fitz,” she said with a laugh. “But you are still wearing your sexy engineer costume,” she pretended to pout.

Fitz looked down at his plaid shirt and cardigan that he had hastily pulled back on. “Only for you, Jemma. Only for you.”


End file.
